First Love
by Junilia
Summary: Sam confessed and Dean apparantly returns his feelings. Things should be perfect, but for some reason they are not. [Weecest, Sam is 13, fluff]


First Love

**Pairing:** Wincest/Weecest

**Warning:** Underage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own supernatural…

It had been two weeks since they had started going out. Two weeks ago Sam had finally gathered all his courage to confess his feelings to his brother and he had told himself over and over again that he was prepared.

Prepared for the rejection, prepared for the fake laughter and ready to shout "fooled ya!" and to forget the whole thing.

What he hadn't been prepared for was for Dean to accept his misguided love, to return it even.

Now they were together and Sam didn't know how to deal with it.

Sam was still too young for most of the things Dean used to do with the girls he went out with, and Sam knew it would take Dean some time to get there with Sam.

But they hadn't done anything else either. And it made sense. Dean sure as hell would not start to woo Sam and grant him any chick flick moments and that was okay. Sam didn't want to be treated like a girl anyway.

But he still wanted something, anything, that would indicate that they now were a couple.

Sam flinched.

Dean would probably wrestle him into a coma if he'd ever call them a couple or boyfriends or whatever out loud.

Sam was frustrated.

Dean didn't seem interested in girls anymore and spent pretty much all of his free time with his little brother but other than Dean's faithfulness nothing had changed between them.

Dean teased Sam, made fun of him, was merciless during their sparring matches, and all in all he was just in full big brother mode.

They were stuck and Sam guessed that it was up to him to make the first move.

Or maybe he should just wait instead of scaring his brother off.

Sam couldn't mess this up, there was no way he would ever forgive himself, if he did.

Sam was thinking hard, brooding and overanalyzing with his forehead wrinkled way too deep for a 13 year old kid when Dean came home.

"Heya Sammy" Dean called and grinned as his brother flinched and looked up.

Sam blushed dark red and bit his bottom lip nervously, and just like that he had his brother's full attention.

Dean looked at him curious and in fond amusement.

"Don't think too hard, Sammy. You'll hurt yourself.", he said and ruffled Sam's hair, turning it into a mess.

Sam batted his hand away and stared at Dean threateningly, ready to fight.

"Don't give me the bitch face, Sammy. Just tell me, what's going on."

Dean was still grinning at Sam as he sat down on the sofa next to Sam.

He stretched his legs out and let them rest in Sam's lap, dirty boots still on and all.

"What the hell, Dean?! Don't be such a jerk!" Sam pushed at Dean's legs but Dean didn't budge his reeking boots one inch, his legs just got even heavier.

"Stop being a bitch, then. Well, I guess you can't help it.", Dean said teasingly.

It was annoying as hell and also friggin creepy the way that stupid grin on his stupid brother's face never once faded. Dean was in a constant good mood, grinned and laughed like an idiot at Sam's expense all the time, and was completely oblivious to the crisis Sam went through, the crisis that he was the cause of.

Sam had started to wonder if Dean even remembered that they were actually together now.

Maybe Dean purposely suppressed the whole thing and was now overly annoying and brotherly to bring his point across and Sam was just too slow to get the message…

Sam felt sick all of a sudden.

"Get off me, now" he said through clenched teeth but Dean simply ignored him, his eyes were closed and he seemed more relaxed now.

His smile was still present but softer. He looked peaceful and breathtaking. Dean was probably about to doze off.

Sam punched his shin.

"Ow! God damnit, Sam!" Dean sat up straight and kicked Sam's thigh, leaving a dirty footprint on Sam's jeans.

"Ew! Screw you, Dean!", Sam yelled and lunged at Dean, hitting and kicking, but Dean was still stronger, taller, heavier. They wrestled on the sofa and soon Dean had Sam in a death grip and pushed him down with his full weight.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop it, Dean!"

"Say, you surrender!"

"I surrender!"

Dean hesitated.

"Say, I'm the strongest, smartest and most handsome hunter in the world"

Sam frowned.

"No. Screw you."

Dean kicked him and almost squashed him to death.

"Say it!"

"Okay. I'm the strongest, smartest and most handsome hunter in the world"

"Smartass"

Dean smiled down at Sam and Sam was sweating and panting but he felt Dean's grip loosening and saw his chance to get back at his idiot brother but then he went still.

Dean didn't squish his wrists anymore, instead he hold Sam's hands in his and slowly caressed them, his touch was warm and tender and only his fingertips were moving, back and forth…

Sam was mesmerised and all he could see were Dean's eyes staring down at him hesitant and maybe a little insecure.

His hands tingled and the feeling soon spread out to his belly, making him hot and shaky all over.

It felt intense and took his breath away. It was one of the best feelings he had ever felt and Sam was fully aware that the simple fact, that they were holding hands, was driving him crazy, but he couldn't help it.

This was his brother caressing him and it felt amazing and overwhelming.

There was no way Sam would take it for granted that his macho brother was showing affection like that.

This was special and Sam decided to risk it and turned his hand so that he could, too, explore the warm skin of his brother's hands with his curious fingers.

As they touched and caressed each other Sam more sensed than actually saw his brother coming closer.

Dean moved painfully slow but his intention was unambiguous.

Dean was no longer looking Sam in the eyes, instead he focused on Sam's slightly opened lips, through which Sam breathed shallowly before he stopped breathing entirely.

This was it.

Dean was going to kiss him and Sam went dizzy from anticipation.

He tried to close his eyes but he was completely paralyzed, he thought about licking his lips quickly because they felt too dry, wanted to make this moment perfect but realized that he could do nothing.

He had no control over the situation or even his own body at all and he could let it happen and trust Dean to make this perfect.

And he did trust Dean.

The moment was right and now he could feel Dean's breath, their faces had never been closer and soon their lips would touch.

They didn't caress each other's hands anymore, just held each other, Sam's hands were shaking a little and so were his eyelids. Maybe he would be able to close his eyes after all.

When the tips of their noses were about to touch, all Sam could think about were Dean's lips and what it would feel like to have them press against his and what they would taste like, how soft and delicious it would be to kiss them…

Then Dean paused, looked at Sam scrutinizing and smiled at Sam fondly.

"You're eating your hair, Sammy", he said, stroke off the wayward hairs that were stuck in the corner of Sam's mouth and moved back to lie down on the sofa, stretching out and throwing his heavy boots over Sam's stomach.

"Nap time", Dean sighed and dozed off with a big ugly smile on his face.

Sam stared at him.

Then he violently pushed the boots away and stood up but before he could move any further strong arms were thrown around his waist and with a start Sam was pulled backwards against his brother's chest.

"I said nap time, Sammy" Dean scolded Sam, spooned him and nuzzled Sam's neck before kissing the soft skin behind his ear.

As Dean calmed down and fell asleep, Sam felt himself smiling helplessly and entirely disarmed.

This was what being with Dean was going to be like.

Unpredictable, imperfect, and completely overwhelming.

He snuggled closer to Dean, happily came to rest and still thought that Dean should have kissed him after all. Damn his stupid hair.


End file.
